


Spectacles

by MissHoshigaki



Series: Love Lost Love [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHoshigaki/pseuds/MissHoshigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi needs help, and Sakura is the one to give it to him. ItaSaku Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectacles

"Excuse me, what is your opinion of these frames?"

He was so handsome it hurt. He belonged in a movie or the pages of a magazine, and definitely not in the little eyewear store that Sakura was currently browsing sunglasses in.

She stared at him for longer than she should before sputtering an answer, feeling like an idiot. "They're good."

"Good," he repeated slowly, "but not great?" She realized that he wanted an answer, but she was drawing a blank. His dark eyes and dark lashes required her full attention and left her tongue tied.

"What about these?" He put on another pair. Thick rimmed and heavy in a dark navy plastic. She regarded them critically, trying to ignore the attractive and patient face behind them.

"No, they're too big for your face." She searched through a few on the table in front of her, eager to find a pair he'd like. "Besides, the colour's no good." When was she going to get another chance to play makeover with a model? She spotted one that looked better suited for him.

"Try these ones," she handed them over. He slid them delicately onto his face and squinted into the mirror. "The frames are smaller so they don't obscure your face." Your gorgeous face, she wanted to say, but didn't. They were simple black square half frames with delicate chrome arms.

He stood there quietly as she inspected them, nodding. "They suit you." He was very, very handsome and those glasses only added to his appeal.

"I have a hard time choosing nice frames by myself," he explained, taking them off to squint at them. "I can't really see them without my glasses on."

Sakura's face cracked into a wicked smile. She had an idea. "How about I take your picture so you can see them." Added bonus, she could have photo proof to show Ino later of the god-like man she had met in the glasses store. He smiled pleasantly, putting the frames back on.

"Great idea."

Sakura got out her phone and he continued to smile so sweetly she felt like she might melt. She snapped a few shots. "Okay, good; got it." She handed him the phone once he had his own thick lenses back on. "What do you think?"

"I like them," he agreed. "Thank you for the help, miss..." Paused, waiting for her to supply her name. She obliged, happily.

"Sakura," she held out her hand, giving a smile so flirty Ino would be proud, "Haruno Sakura."

He shook her hand, returning the flirty smile to her amazement. "Uchiha Itachi."


End file.
